uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
Stars On
Stars On (うる星やつら STARS ON) is a compilation of many openings and endings of Urusei Yatsura, sung by Satomi. It was used as both opening and ending themes from OAVs 4 to 7. Lyrics Nihongo= ヘンとヘンを集めて もっとヘンにしましょう ヘンなヘンな宇宙は タイヘンだ！！　ダ・ダ スキなのは　あなたひとりよ いつだって　抱いていいのに ああ　あちこちにバラまいて 私を悩ませるわ 恋はいつも　ふたりのもの ゆめはひとつ　Love me more そうよ恋は　ふたりのもの 終わりのない　Love me more This is an open invitation I'm planning on a celebration Ooh baby, for your information I'm gonna make you fall in love with me Every day I fall in love In love again with you Every day you fill me up with dreams you make come true 銀河のどこかでメビウスの あなたと私のめぐり会い 苦しいぐらいに ベサメムチョ コズミック・サイクラー星空サイクリング Run Run Run Run Runaway Home コズミック・サイクラー 星空ホウィーリング Run Run Run Run Runaway Home 宇宙で一番の 浮気な男の子 好きにすればいいわ bye-byeしちゃうから I,I,I,I, 会いたい 気持ち とても You,You,You,You, 誘惑 しちゃう きっと 私とあなたで世界が始まる パ　パ　パジャマ・じゃまだ! 眠れないのよ　せつない　ダーリン 殿方ごめん遊ばせ あなた今夜 眠れない パ　パ　パジャマ・じゃまだ! 裸の気持　感じてダーリン ヘンなヘンな宇宙は タイヘンだ！！　ダ・ダ Good Luck 守ってあげる あなたの住む愛の星を なんてエキサイティング あなたの腕に抱かれながら 耳もとささやいた ヘンになれば たのしくなる 心がはじけて 夜空へとびだす 日暮れの街は薄くきらめき どんな男もやさしく見える スキなのはあなたひとりよ 気まぐれな恋じゃないのよ よそ見をするのはやめてよ 私が誰よりいちばん あなたに会えばベサメテキエロ 夜空にステップアメウステ すぐ夜明けがくる愛が消えてゆく すぐひとりになるただそれがこわいの It’s not just my imagination Filling me with anticipation Come on, give in to the temptation ‘Cuz I’m the one you really need ヘンとヘンを集めて もっとヘンにしましょう ヘンなヘンな宇宙は タイヘン　タイヘン　タイヘンだ！！　ダ・ダ |-| Romaji= Hen to hen o atsumete Motto hen ni shimashoo Hen na hen na uchuu wa Taihen da! da! da! Suki na no wa anata hitori yo Itsudatte daite ii no ni Aa achikochi ni baramaite Watashi o nayamaseru wa Koi wa itsumo futari no mono Yume wa hitotsu Love me more Soo yo koi wa futari no mono Owari no nai Love me more This is an open invitation I'm planning on a celebration Ooh baby, for your information I'm gonna make you fall in love with me Every day I fall in love In love again with you Every day you fill me up with dreams you make come true Ginga no dokoka de mebiusu no Anata to watashi no meguriai Kurushii kurai ni besame mucho Cosmic Cycler Hoshizora Cycling Run Run Run Run Runaway Home Cosmic Cycler Hoshizora Wheeling Run Run Run Run Runaway Home Uchuu de ichiban no uwaki no otoko no ko Suki ni sureba ii wa bye-bye shichau kara I, I, I, I, Aitai kimochi totemo You, You, You, You, Yuuwaku shichau kitto Watashi to anata de sekai ga hajimaru Pa Pa Pajama Jama Da! Nemurenai no yo. Setsunai Darling Tonogata Gomen Asobase Anata konya nemurenai woo Pa Pa Pajama Jama Da! Hadaka no kimochi kanjite Darling. Hen na hen na uchuu wa Taihen da! da! da! "Good luck"--Mamotte ageru Anata no sumu ai no hoshi o Nante exciting! Anata no ue ni dakarenagara Mimi moto sasayaita Hen ni nareba tanoshikunaru Kokoro ga hajikete Yozora e tobidasu Higure no machi wa usuku kirameki Donna otoko mo yasashiku mieru Suki na no wa anata hitori yo Kimagure na koi ja nai no yo Yosomi o suru no wa yamete yo! Watashi ga dare yori ichiban... Anata ni aeba besame tekiero Yozora ni step ame usute Sugu yoake ga kuru ai ga kiete yuku Sugu hitori ni naru tada sore ga kowai yo It's not just my imagination... Filling me with anticipation... Come on, give in to the temptation... 'Cuz I'm the one you really need! Hen to hen o atsumete Motto hen ni shimashoo Hen na hen na uchuu wa Taihen da! da! da! Trivia *No lyrics from Rock the Planet were used. Category:Songs Category:Opening Themes Category:Ending Themes